Tel Aviv
by lizteroid
Summary: Based upon a prompt: Kate and Ari; sunset, Tel Aviv, coffee. Contains what some would consider spoilers for NCIS 200th episode. Rated T to be safe.


_Author's Note:_ This oneshot is based on a prompt that was left in my askbox on Tumblr: _Kate and Ari; sunset, Tel Aviv, coffee _and so, here it is. I hope I've done the prompt some justice at least. Enjoy, and remember to leave a review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Rights to CBS.

* * *

><p><strong>Tel Aviv.<strong>

Looking across the table, Ari watched her. She was poised and seemed to be ready, expecting something.

Ever since he had taken her, Kate had been expecting something, but now, she was more than ready to fight back. To defend herself against Ari Haswari. He had kidnapped her, had her beaten, as he didn't have the heart to do it himself. Ari had a spot for Kate, it was a kind of attraction to her. Not as strong as lust, but is was more than a mere crush.

When Ari had first met Special Agent Caitlin Todd in the Autopsy Lab at NCIS, things had certainly changed for both of them, but Ari in particular. Ari had studied her face, her eyes and her body. Caitlin was something different. She wasn't the typical beauty he usually pursued, but that didn't matter, she was hot. He knew once he'd escaped Gibbs' plan, he'd see her again.

He was right.

With coffee between them and the setting sun making the setting look especially picturesque, Ari smirked across the table to Kate while she sipped her coffee, looking out to the setting sun. He heard her sigh, "What is it, Caitlin?" he asked her, humouring her slightly.

"You do realise Gibbs is going to kill you, right?" she shot back at him.

"And you wouldn't try it?" he challenged her.

"Don't think I won't." she glared back, hissing slightly through gritted teeth, keeping her eyes locked on him, for his next move.

Ari gave a gentle chuckle, looking out at the sunset, as he sipped his coffee. He knew Kate would definitely retaliate if he tried anything on her but, he had also seen the expression in her eyes when he had pulled her against him in Autopsy. As their bodies had crashed against one another, and he had pinned her arm behind her back, Ari had been witness to that gentle moan she had allowed to escape from her throat, and it had drove him wild. So much so, that he had made himself tie she and the good Doctor Mallard up, and direct them into the body cooler to stop himself looking at her.

Once he had escaped the lab, Ari had sat in his car, thinking about her. Her eyes. There was something about her eyes. They spoke to him when she didn't, but she was a profiler, he knew she could most likely guess what he was going to do. He also knew that night, she would have been thinking of him so much, when she finally passed out on her couch after one too many glasses of wine, she would bolt upright in the early hours, thinking he was there. And what made it all the more exciting, for him, he was there.

"I know, Caitlin." he told her after sipping from his cup several times, "I remember how physical you can be when provoked." he smirked to her, referring to the time she had punched his cousin Qassim after he'd slapped her twice, for lying to him.

"You don't know the half of it, Haswari!" she hissed back at him.

"I am sure." he told her, "I know you put up a good fight when my team kidnapped you."

"Oh, your team...because you're so much of a man to have done it yourself?"

He gave another chuckle and sipped the last of his coffee before gesturing he wanted to order another pot. Looking to Kate, he nodded softly, "You know, I am glad that Special Agent Gibbs called in the Air Support Team." he shared with her, "I had not planned on it, but do you know that moment when you jumped in front of Gibbs...?"

Kate looked to Ari and swallowed a little, wincing at the pain from her eye where she had been struck, "What about it? I was being a good agent."

"Yes, I know..." he nodded, trailing off as the assistant brought over a fresh pot of coffee for them, "I had thought about killing you. As a way of causing Gibbs pain."

Looking to Ari now, sitting back against her chair, Kate nodded slowly, "Is that why you've brought me out here? To get Gibbs to come to you?" she raised a brow, looking directly at him, waiting his response.

"Why do you think Special Agent Cassidy took down that suicide bomber?" Ari countered her question.

Kate was left looking puzzled, she hadn't known what had happened to Paula Cassidy that day, the team had never told her for fear of stressing her when she needed to relax. Kate had fallen pregnant with Tony's baby, shortly after the ordeal on the roof, and had given birth to a daughter, Kelly who they had named after Gibbs' daughter who had been murdered. Looking to Ari, she furrowed her brows, in question.

"Special Agent Cassidy jumped on the back of an Al Queda terrorist, saving Gibbs' team, Caitlin." Ari announced, "She was killed, saving Gibbs, Tony and McGee."

"And, Ziva...?"

"Special Agent David, too."

"She's your sister, isn't she?"

Ari took in a deep breath, as if calming himself, "She is my half sister, only. Paternal half-sister." he corrected himself.

"You should be grateful you don't have a full blood related sister." she sighed, shaking her head.

"Your sister, Rachel."

Frowning, Kate glared at Ari, "Okay Houdini, how do you know about my sister?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." he told her, smirking as he finished his third cup of coffee.


End file.
